solos en la oscuridad
by neechanfa
Summary: que pasaria si en toda konoha se fuera la luz?twoshoot!
1. Chapter 1

naruto no me pertenece,si me perteneciera sasuke se enamoraria de sakura.

espero y les guste

* * *

** solos en la oscuridad**

Ya habian pasado 3 meses desde que sasuke regreso de su venganza,como si nada hubiera pasado..el hablo con la hokague y ella lo perdono solo con una condicion..

Flash back 

Muy bien sasuke,yo te perdono pero solo con una condicion-dijo Tsunade-sama

Aa,cual es?-respondio sasuke

Si te quieres quedar aquí,lo haras,pero alguien te tiene que vigilar,por razones obvias,ya que por mucho tiempo fuiste enemigo de konoha,pero como no mataste a ninguno de nuestro ninjas,ni traicionaste a nuestra aldea y mataste a nuestros mas grandes enemigos(orochimaru e itachi)no veo que halla impedimento para quedarte-explico tsunade-sama

Y quien me vigilara-dijo sasuke

Uno de los mas fuertes ninjas de aldea,mejor dicho la kunoichi mas fuerte...mi estudiante..haruno sakura-respondio..

Naniii!-dijo sasuke

Una bella silueta entro a la oficina de la hokague,una bella niña,mejor dicho una hermosa mujer,de altura promedio,piernas torneadas,cintura pequeña,ojos verdes,abdomen plano,busto firme y de buen tamaño,pelo rosa que le llegaba hasta la cintura..simplemente perfecta.

Pero el no se quedaba atrás..un muchacho de mas o menos 17 años,con abdomen marcado..fruto del tan duro entrenamiento,alto,moreno,ojos azabache,pelo negro..en fin un hombre perfecto..bueno en cierto sentido..(N/A:babas!!!¬kyaa!!sasuke-kun xk no erez de verdad T.T)

Me mando llamar tsunade-sama-pregunto la bella mujer

Hai,te tengo una mision-dijo tsunade

Sakura no se habia dado cuenta que ella y tsunade no eran las unicas en la oficina

Sasuke se sorprendio al ver lo mucho que habia cambiado su pequeña y molesta compañera de equipo,por un momento la promesa de renacer a su clan paso por su mente..

_O.o..que estoy pensando..!-_movio la cabeza de un lado a otro y disipo esos malos pensamientos.

Sakura ante este movimiento noto su prescencia y casi se muere de la impresión..

Sasuke la persona que le habia robado el sueño por mucho tiempo...habia regresado

Tsunade-sama,que hace el aquí-dijo sakura con voz temblorosa

Lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los bellos ojos de sakura,sasuke noto aquel acto pero lo ignoro,sakura tenia tantas ganas de correr e ir a abrazarlo con todas la fuerzas,llorar en su hombro,de decirle que lo seguia amando pero no..!ella cerro los ojos fuertemente y contuvo el llanto, hace mucho tiempo ella se prometio cambiar,dejar de llorar por el y asi talvez algun dia olvidarlo..pero no pudo por mas que lo intento..

Sakura,el ha venido para quedarse,ya cumplio su venganza,y ahora esta aquí..vino a pedir perdon y volver a ser un ninja de esta aldea-dijo tsunade-sama

Sakura no daba credito ante estas palabras pero aguanto su enojo..

Pero yo que hago aquí,podria explicarme..?-pregunto sakura, ya mas tranquila y reponiendose de la impresion

He perdonado a sasuke,pero todavia no recupera la confianza de la aldea,entonces no puedo dejarlo andar asi como asi por toda konoha-respondio la hokague

Si eso lo entiendo,pero yo que vela tengo en este entierro-dijo un sakura

Que alguien tiene que vigilarlo y esa persona eres tu..!!!-le grito tsunade

Sakura abrio los ojos como plato y quedo en shock..

Tsunade-sama,por que yo..que eso no lo puede hacer otra persona,naruto,neji hasta ino-le recrimino sakura perdiendo la tranquilidad que hace rato ya habia recuperado

Hace unos años sakura hubiese estado feliz por esta mision,pero ya no,ya no es la misma niña pequeña,que seguia al pelinegro por todos lados con su sasuke-kun,y mucho menos la niña a la que todo el tiempo sasuke tenia que estar salvando,humillandola,recordandole que era una molestia...

Sakura...-dijo tsunade pero fue interrumpida por sasuke

Es cierto no lo puede hacer otra persona..?por que ella,usted dijo que la que me hiba a vigilar era la kunoichi mas fuerte de toda konoha,no la mas debil-interrumpio sasuke

Sakura se sintio ofendida ante este comentario,ella no estuvo entrenando todos estos años por nada..

Sakura es de mi confianza,y yo la entrene,eso quiere decir, que es muy fuerte y capaz,asi que les guste o noo..tendran que vivir juntos o sii nooo-argumentaba tsunade pero volvio a ser interrumpida pero esta vez por la hermosa pelirosa

Acepto..!-grito sakura

Que dijiste sakura?-pregunto una tsunade muy confundida

Que acepto,le demostrare a este uchiha de lo que soy capaz-dijo enojada sakura

Sasuke no entendia,sakura habia aceptado,serian las palabras que el dijo las que le habian hecho cambiar de opinion?pero lo mas importante..por que no lo habia llamado "sasuke-kun"

Hmp..que molestia-susurro sasuke,pero sakura lo pudo escuchar..

Fin flashback 

Los dias pasaron,sasuke y sakura ya vivian juntos,para variar sakura era la que cocinaba,lavaba la ropa,limpiaba la casa..en fin..como toda una ama de casa..ella no estaba muy feliz que digamos pareciendo la sirvienta de sasuke..ella se hiba poner en huelga..

Cieto dia a sasuke le toco descansar, a sakura no le encanto la idea pero que hiba a ser,lo tenia que vigilar,despues de todo esa era su mision..mientras sakura limpiaba la casa,sasuke leia el periodico,pero hubo un momento en que su curiosidad le gano y de reojo vio a sakura.

Sasuke se impacto por lo que estaba viendo,una mujer bellisima,cabello recojido en una coleta,cuerpo sudado y camisa pegada por el mismo que resaltaba su envidiable figura,la veia con un algo,que ni el mismo podia explicar,...sasuke se espanto al darse cuenta como la veia..

_Noo..!que estoy pensando..!sakura es un moletia..!-_penso sasuke

Sakura nose dio cuenta que el pelinegro la veia de esa manera,por estar planeando como desquitarse con el,por como la trataba ultimamente..como una vil sirvienta...

_Listoo.!ya se como me vengare de el..!no le lavare su ropa..muajajaa..!-_penso maliciosamente sakura..

Sasuke veia a sakura con cara de wtf..?.

_Y ahora a esta que le pasa,por que se rie sola..¬¬por eso digo que sigue siendo una molestia ademas de rara_-penso sasuke al ver a sakura riendose sola..

Ya habia caido la noche

En una habitacion se ven 2 siluetas discutiendo..

Por que no lavaste mi ropa!-dijo cierto pelinegro enojado

No soy tu sirvienta-respondio la pelirosa.

Pero tu estas aquí para servirme-escupio el de ojos azabaches

Quee..!!!!yo solo estoy aquí para vigilarte-reclamo la ojiverde

Hmp..-esa fue la respuesta de sasuke al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho..

_Jajaja me vengue y asi seguire hasta que me pidas perdon_-penso sakura

Y ahí estaban los 2 discutiendo,aunque ellos no lo admitieran ya se habian acostumbrado a la presencia del otro...

No se por que tsunade-sama no me ha asignado otra mision..!-grito sakura

Por que eres una molestia,no vales la pena-le contesto

Sakura se sintio herida ante este comentario,ella ya sabia que era una molestia,tambien sabia que no valia la pena pero no tenia que estarselo recordando,los ojos de sakura se volvian cristalinos,la habian lastimado en donde mas le duele..en su autoestima,en su orgullo

Sasuke reacciono a lo que habia dicho y se sintio culpable,habia tratado muy mal a sakura su ex-compañera de equipo..

_Etto..gomenasai..no queria decir eso..-_se disculpo sasuke..

Eso se le hizo muy raro a sakura..sasuke disculpandose!por favor eso tenia que ser un sueño

En un lugar cercano a konoha..

Que ocurre!!!

Hay una falla!!

Arreglenla pronto!

No se puede...

De pronto toda konoha quedo a oscuras...

La luz se habia hido y al parecer no habria luz durante 24 horas

Mientras en donde se encontraban sasuke y sakura

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!-grito sakura

Tranquila solo se fue la luz-le dijo sasuke..

Ohh...hai-dijo sakura con la voz entrecortada

Bueno de todos modos ya es tarde,lo mas seguro que la luz regrese hasta mañana..me ire a dormir-dijo sasuke

Sasuke habia emprendido marcha hacia su cuarto,pero sintio que una mano tomaba de su brazo..

Matte-dijo una pelirosa asustada..

Y ahora que quieres-dijo el pelinegro..

Te..te..tengo miedo-dijo la ojiverde

Sasuke se sorprendio ante las palabras de esta..

Quee¿?-respondio sasuke

Que me da miedo la oscuridad!-volvio a gritar sakura

Y a ti desde cuando te da miedo la oscuridad-dijo sasuke

Flashback 

Sasuke no te vallas..!-grito sakura

Hmp...

Si te vas gritare-grito de nuevo

Sasuke en un rapido movimiento quedo tras de ella

Sakura,arigatou-esto fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar sakura antes de ser golpeada por sasuke y callera desmayada..sumergida en la oscuridad..desde entonces a ella le aterra la oscuridad,simplemente no la tolera,la odia,le trae tan malos recuerdos..

Fin flashback 

Sakura estaba tan entretenida en sus pensamientos que no se acordaba de la prescencia de sasuke casi instantaneamente pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos y rodar en sus mejillas...

Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a sakura,alzo la voz para sacarla de sus pensamientos y detener el llanto de la chica oji-esmeralda

Sakura!-grito sasuke

Sakura salio de sus pensamientos de golpe,todavia estaba obscuro,ella estaba llorando,sasuke parado a unos cuantos pasos de ella,ella no sabia que hacer,si correr a abrazarlo y besarlo o hecharlo de su cuarto

Sakura se llevo las manos a la cara,ya no pudo mas y rompio a llorar,grandes y pesadas lagrimas empezaron a brotas de esas hermosas esmeraldas,llamadas ojos...

Sasuke se quedo perplejo,el llanto de sakura no cesaba al contrario empeoraba..el ya no sabia que hacer...la contemplo un rato...hasta que...

Ya basta..!te gusta verme sufrir..!vete de aquí..!-grito sakura con resto de lagrimas en los ojos..

Dejame de gritar..!yo que te hice!eres una molestia..-respondio sasuke enojado por la reaccion de sakura

Esa palabra..otra vez..."ERES UNA MOLESTIA"...siempre la perseguian...y sasuke ya se lo habia recordado 2 veces en esa misma noche

Ya lo se..ya se que soy una molestia,pero no me lo tienes que recordar,me es suficiente con una vez!-le recrimino sakura

Sasuke la habia regado de nuevo.!le habia dicho la palabra "dolorosa"..bueno al menos para ella..

Ella solo se quedo perpleja,muda,ninguna palabra le brotaba de la boca,cayo de rodillas en el suelo,y nuevamente llevo sus manos,pero esta vez no fue a la cara si no al pecho,sentia que algo se le rompia por dentro y nuevas lagrimas nacieron de sus ojos.

El con la mirada sorprendida,arrepentido por lo que acaba de decir...

Sakura seguia llorando inconsolablemente,ya no sabia que hacer,se habia humillado ante el.

Sasuke se acerco se inco ante ella y la abrazo.Sakura abrió los ojos como plato,no entendia por que el moreno la abrazaba.

Qué haces?-pregunto la pelirosa

Shh..tu calla y abrazame-contesto sasuke

Ella no entendia lo que le decia,inconcientemente correspondio el abrazo y recosto su rostro sobre su rostro

_Ohh...que bien huele sasuke-kun..-_pensaba sakura

Asi estuvieron varios minutos,abrazados,el llanto de Sakura habia cesado,la obscuridad ya no la asustaba,es mas le agradaba,era su intima compañera y complice ,un silencio comodo se formo entre los 2.

Sasuke poco a poco se fue separando de ella para susurrarle un perdón...e inmediatamente capturó sus labios con los de el..

Sakura no sabia que hacer,su sueño de que el le dirigiese un abrazo se habia cumplido,pero nunca imagino que lo imposible se podia cumplir,ESTABA BESANDO A SASUKE!.

Mientras tanto sasuke se sentia en las nubes,estaba besando a la persona que mas amaba, a la unica persona a la que realmente extraño todo este tiempo que estuvo fuera de la aldea,por la que habia vuelto.

Ella sin darse cuenta,empezo a corresponder el beso a sasuke,el deseo se habia cumplido...

* * *

buenO...hasta aqui llego..

qeria hacerlo one-shoot..pero como mi compu falla..

no valla a ser qe la qieran formatear y me borren el fik..!

TT!

prox capitulo lemon!


	2. Chapter 2

estos personajes no me corresponden,si no a masashi kishimoto

esto lo hago sin animo de lucro

sin mas..

espero y les guste

* * *

Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo mas intenso,...

Empezo tierno, el la tomaba por la cintura y ella enredaba sus finos dedos en la cabellera negra azabache de el, en cuestión de minutos, el solo toque de sus labios ya no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos.

El beso se fue haciendo cada vez mas intenso, Sakura se separo de el,no por que ya no quisiera seguir besandolo, si no por que ya le hacia falta el aire.

Los ojos de cada quien,se iban acostumbrando a la oscuridad.

Sakura logro ver los ojos de sasuke y viceversa..

Noto que esos ojos negros ardian de deseo, ella no era una piedra asi que tambien lo necesitaba, tantos años de estar guardandose para el, hoy hacian efecto.

Los dos cuando recuperaron su aliento, buscaron sus labios mutuamente y se fundieron nuevamente en un beso, solo que esta vez no era para nada un beso inocente, si no uno mas fogoso.

Sasuke delineo sus labios de Sakura como pidiendole permiso para entrar.

Ella inconcientemente abrio los labios. Para Sasuke fue una aprobacion. Ella solo se dejo llevar.

Ninguno de los dos tenia mucha experiencia en el arte de besar, pero para ellos era el paraiso.

Sakura con sus manos se deshizo de la molesta camisa de Sasuke, que ahora le estorbaba, sus manos empezaron a tocar ese trabajado abdomen. El no habia perdido el tiempo. Para el eso era la gloria, aunque todavia no se imaginaba lo que seguia. Las manos de sakura eran suaves y delicadas, a pesar de la fuerza brutal que tenia.

Sasuke para no quedarse atrás, le quito la blusa a ella y quedo con tan solo su sosten.

El no podia creer lo que veia, la hermosa mujer que tenia enfrente.

_Sakura debe de ser la envidia de cualquier chica, como no con ese cuerpazo que se carga, y lo mejor es que es todo mio-_penso sasuke

La pelirosa ya no podia mas, sasuke habia pasado de su boca a su cuello.

Ella nunca habia sentido un placer igual, y sasuke estaba en las mismas. Ya que la excitación se empezaba a notar en su entrepierna.

Su sosten ya estorbaba, asi que el no perdio mas el tiempo y se deshizo de el.

Y ahí estaban dos montañas perfectas y redondas. A sakura ya se le notaba la excitación, sus pezones estaban totalmente erectos.

Inmediatamente el empezo a morderlos y besarlos con tal ternura que sakura se deshaciá.

Sakura termino por quitare la tela que faltaba y sasuke hizo lo mismo.

Los dos ya desnudos, con la oscuridad como su sabana, completamente excitados. Sasuke ya no podia mas, ya queria hacerla suya y asi lo hizo. La acomodo debajo de ella, y la empezo a besar por todo el rostro.

Sakura estaba en el paraiso, a pesar de saber lo que se le avecinaba.

El se acomodo a la entrada de ella, y poco a poco empezo a penetrarla..al principio ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

Sasuke estaba dispuesto a parar. Pero ella le dijo que siguiera. Lagrimas empezaron a salir del rostro de Sakura.

Deberas no quieres que pare-murmuro sasuke

No, no quiero, por favor sigue-contesto ella.

Sasuke se quedo quieto por un momento, para que ella se acostumbrara a el. De todos modos era la primera vez de ella y no queria hecharla a perder.

Se sentia tan bien, de saber que el es el primero...

_Y el unico-_una voz contesto en su interior

El hizo una mueca, algo mas parecido a una sonrisa..la vocecita tenia razon.

Empezo a moverse, primero lento y luego se fue haciendo mas rapido.

Sakura gemia pero no de dolor, si no de placer...

En una habitacion oscura, dos cuerpos gemian completamente sudados por el calor. Los 2 estaban a punto de llegar al climax.

Sakura ya no pudo mas y llego y Sasuke luego de 2 embestidas mas tambien tuvo un orgasmo.

Eso se sentia tan bien..

Los 2 quedaron cansados.

El la acomodo a su lado y antes de caer en el mas profundo sueño..

Ojala y la luz se valla mas seguido-dijo sasuke con una cara pervertida

No es necesario que se la luz se valla-contesto sakura ruborizada.

Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa antes de quedar dormido.

_Sasuke se ve tan bien cuando sonrie-_penso sakura

Te amo-dijo el ya casi dormido

Yo tambien te amo-contesto sakura antes de entregarse a los brazos de morfeo

* * *

despues de mas de un año. por fin logre terminar mi fick..como se daran cuenta..no soy de las que se inpira..y decidi terminarlo antes de que se acabe el año.. :D

es mi primer lemon (ojala y el ultimo) asi que por favor sean amables si?

saben cuanto tarde en escribir tan solo esta parte??

escribia 10 min y 50 me las pasaba leyendo ficks :D

hahahaha

otra cosa perdon por la ortografiaa..pero no soy de las buenas

por favor dejen reviews..

gracias por leerlo :D

**atte:fatima chan!**


End file.
